


The Eagle

by friedhotsauce



Series: Words to Middle-Earth [19]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Kid Frodo, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedhotsauce/pseuds/friedhotsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo has done many things, but he will always be Frodo's rock; Frodo's eagle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eagle

When the storm of deprivation

Chucked Frodo from his home on

Cloud nine

Bilbo was the eagle that caught him

Mid-fall

Then nested him at Bag End

 

Uncle Bilbo was the eagle

That retrieved prized balls

From the peaks of trees

Uncle Bilbo Was the eagle 

That fought flu villians away

With swords of soup

Uncle Bilbo was the eagle 

That taught Frodo how to soar

 

It was dark one midnight

The candles yawned haloes

As Frodo and Bilbo munched on baked lavender flour

Inviting sleep

But something else knocked on sight's door instead

 

A scaly shadow

Cloaked Bilbo's back

Black as death, yet redder than anything Frodo had ever seen

Dagger teeth snacking on his ginger curls

Speared talons ripping through his Sunday shirt

Feathers plucked from the eagle

 

Then the shadow started to paint

Uncle's chest with his heart's pigment

A name tag

_"Is something the matter Frodo?"_

**"Buh-"**

_"I'm sorry, pardon?"_

**"Err-"**

_"Frodo, I.."_

**"Gah-"**

_"I don't understand."_

**"Ler-"**

**"Burglar."**

And with that, the shadow died satisfied

 

_"What?"_

**"Nothing. It's nothing."**

But the eagle remained


End file.
